


First Kiss

by vindiya



Series: Trope Bingo Round 12 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: "drabble", Community: trope_bingo, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, First Kiss, Prompt: Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, gratuitous description of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: What it says on the tin. Darcy and Steve share their first kiss.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts).



> Way back in the summer I opened myself up to taking prompts from Darcyland. The wonderful Glynnisi sent me the prompt Shieldshock - first kiss. It has been an age since I received this prompt and I feel terrible that I am only just getting something up now for which I feel terrible. But I've gone through probably six different attempts at this fill and one has kind of turned itself into a 10 chapter fic that I'm outlining presently, so I hope this is satisfactory for now. And since I just so happen to have a square on my trope bingo card that says kiss I'm counting this as the fill for that square as well. 
> 
> Happy reading shieldshock fans.

As first kisses go, this wasn't bad. Darcy remembers what her first first was like all slobbering tongue and too many teeth. It takes practice to get better and it shows he's rusty in the tentative swipe of his tongue along her bottom lip. The careful press of his mouth to hers when all she wants is to crush her mouth to his and show him exactly what she meant when she said she'd been waiting months for this.

But she doesn't want to scare him. Steve might handle world ending situations with complete calm, but she knows how women tend to fluster him. Hell, he's told her stories about when he was growing up before the serum how he'd get all tongue-tied trying to talk to a woman. She finds it adorable as hell, but she lets him lead.

The gentle press becomes more insistent as they kiss, harder. Teeth join the slide of lips on lips and Darcy takes a chance and nibbles his lower lip as she pulls back. As much as she wants to keep kissing Steve and clinging to his broad shoulders she needs to breathe and not in little gasps as she tries not to seems like she wants to devour him whole right there in the middle of the darkened lounge while surrounded by plenty of congressmen and women wishing to rub elbows with their heroes.

“Okay, I think we’ve determined that we’re both idiots and should stop deciding what the other wants for them,” Darcy murmurs patting Steve’s well-defined chest with her hand. Her eyes drop to his mouth and she wonders if it would be wrong to just say screw it and let him keep her pressed into the corner so they can make out like teenagers instead of schmoozing the guests like Steve was supposed to.

The way his lips quirk into a cocky grin isn’t helping anything either as she watches his face. His blue eyes sparkling as he watches her intently enough that she has to lick her lips just to see if they zero in on the move and they do, and it makes her ovaries do a little dance as his focus on her goes laser sharp.

“Yeah guess we should leave that up to each other,” he manages after shaking his head slightly to clear it. And with it, he backs away no longer crowding her into the corner like he had been much to Darcy’s disappointment.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have crowded you like that,” he apologizes tucking a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear that his fingers must have pulled free when they were buried in her hair.

“Don’t worry about it, you can crowd me any time Captain.” She runs her hands over her dress to make sure it still falls as it should and hopes her lips aren’t too swollen.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve murmurs taking a step back his hands in his pockets as if trying to keep them to himself.

“You do that, but I think you should take me to dinner first. You know make it official and all.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He agrees with a laugh as she steps back up to his side and snakes her arm through his, directing them back toward the guests in need of their monthly Captain America fix.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
